User blog:Efflictim/New Overlord Wave and QoL
Full patch notes can be found HERE Ista's Fleet (Picture Basic Translation) The Captain of Ista's Fleet is Clay Esser, who was the original commander of the Universal Combat Squad. It is unknown why she became a pirate when the power of Goguryeo Yeonhwa disappeared. In order to protect the successor of the Ista Sunfaije, who was a rebel? To find the treasures of the original Great Pirates? Or, maybe to just freely adventure into the oceans of the universe? In my countless speculations and questions, Clay Esser had only one answer: "To Find the best treasure!" No one knows what the best treasure Clay Esser is referring to, but the correct answer will surely be at the end of this voyage. The amazing adventure of finding the mysteries and romances of the universe with charming pirate colleagues now begins!" ---- With the ancient chimneys having disappeared and the golden age of interplanetary trade upon us, we begin a contemporary era of space pirates who aim for incredible merchant treasures. But it was not a hero of the union alliance, but a space pirate ship that ended the era of chaos. The Ista Fleet, which appeared like a comet under the authority of the Insta Imperial, came with overwhelming force and all enemies of the universe were submerged to the bottom of the galaxy. Ista's Fleet had a reputation across the entire universe, known as "the strongest and last 'Pirate Hunters'", and are very seasoned explorers who unlock ancient secrets and reveal hidden history and legends. Spectacular jewels and universal wanderers who pursued a more beautiful dream. Why have they shown up on the Titan Planet?! The reason will soon be revealed. Overlord Zerzel Jordic, The Frost King The Prince of the Cold, Jerusalem (Final Name TBD, could be Zerel) "The end is near...Winter is coming" Among Travelers who adventure the universe in search of treasures and legends, few have gone as far as Zerel Zerel, who was dead, lost much of his body. It was a loss of heart that made him hard. Pirates came to the ruler of death who died in solitude. They let the heart of the stalled Zerel beat again. I do not know why they follow Zerel, but the power to summon the Master of Death has caused the universe to freeze in fear. If you feel the coldness of the cold afterlife, hide your body. #'Lions' Specter' (Active 1) Summons three wise men of the Lion. These 'Lieutenant Wraiths' recover 10 death energy for Zerzel during normal attacks, increasing damage by 12% for 14 seconds and deals 617% damage per second. This can overlay three times. Also, the Lion's Wraith deals double damage to Boss-type enemies. 21.4 sec #'Cold Hands' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 3120% to an enemy and grants the enemy a Chill debuff for 19.4 seconds. Enemies affected by Chill take 189% more damage and all attacks are critical on them. Deals triple damage to Boss-type enemies. 13.7 sec #'Irresistible Command' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Consumes 1 Wraith from "Lions' Specter", dealing 2114% damage to the enemy and 872% damage per second for 6 seconds. The duration of the damage over time can not be reduced by debuff resistance and this ability deals double damage to Boss-type enemies. This skill can only be used after a Wraith has been summoned. 40 Death energy is restored on use. 16.3 sec #'Chilling Death' (Passive 1) Increases allied units 227% and attack power by 184%. #'Winter is Coming' (Passive 2) Each time an enemy or allied unit dies, Jerusalem recovers 50 death energy, self damage increases by 79%, and Boss damage by 107%. Can overlay up to 10 times. 1 sec #'Lords of Death' (Passive 3) When the Death Energy gauge is filled, the Lord of Death will be unsealed for 17 seconds. While unsealed, increases self damage by 210%. The Lord of Death deals 2137% damage to all enemies every 3 seconds, while also doing 972% damage per second for 24 seconds, overlaying up to 4 times. When the Lord of Death is resealed, deal 2218% damage to an enemy, and additional damage of 77% of the damage done from the reseal. All cold damage done while the Lord of Death is unsealed do double damage to Boss-type enemies. #'Chilling Feast' (Max Passive) Increases the gain of death energy by 2 times and increases the damage done by all allied units by 178%. #'Longing Desire' (Ultimate Passive) Each time the Lord of Death is unsealed, Zerzel Jordic's Boss damage is increased by 221% and all allied units' damage is increased by 206%. This can overlay up to two times. #'Normal Attack'( /Ranged) Increases dealt to an enemy Overlord Francis Lolo Noah, The Shadowing Blow The Bombing Darkness, Francis Lolonoa "My darkness is faster than the light!" No one believes that Francis is from the future, but more unbelievable is that her hammer is a sniper weapon. Using the 'Shadow Beads' that gathered the darkness of the universe, she blasted the moon with a hammer. At the moment of the success in destruction, I came to believe her words that she was from the future. The Space Union has openly offered Francis, the one who broke the moon, to join. But I found Francis first, not the heroes who coveted bounty. She was a pirate who searched for technology from the second century on. The pirates promised a more amazing adventure than going back to the future. It's an adventure that creates a new future. #'Feel the Darkness' (Active 1) Gives your weapon a Shadow Power for 21.7 seconds, causing Francis' attacks to do double damage, and 4x damage to Boss-type enemies. Also, while the Shadow power is active, increases Francis' Attack power by 330% and Boss damage by 550%. The Shadow Power can not be removed by World Boss Cerberus. 17.8 sec #'Crack of Darkness' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 2263% damage to all enemies, increasing their damage received by 144% for 18.1 seconds and inflicting 680% damage per second. 14.4 sec #'Blacksmiths' Blessing' (Active 3) Strengthens all allied weapons for 24.4 seconds. Increases damage done to enemies by 1572%, double damage to Boss-type enemies. This effect is removed at the 7th invocation. However, Cerberus cannot remove it. Also increases the ATK of the Varmen Family by 740% for 30.5 seconds 20.2 sec #'The speed of darkness' (Passive 1) Every fourth attack from Francis deals 2272% damage to all enemies, 3x damage to Boss-type enemies, and increases self damage by 114%, overlays up to 3 times. #'Beyond the Darkness' (Passive 2) Increase self Ranged Attack Power by 157% and by 230%. #'Unknown Power' (Passive 3) Increases self Boss damage by 429%. #'Completed Hammer' (Max Passive) When you use 'Feel the Darkness', your Melee Attack Power increases by 244% and overlaps up to 10 times. Also, if you use 'Blacksmiths' Blessing', it increases self attack power by 217% for 30.5 seconds. #'Dark Empress' (Ultimate Passive) Increase the damage of all allied units by 179%. Also, 'Blacksmiths' Blessing' will increase your boss damage by 185% for 30.5 seconds. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged)Deals damage to an enemy and reduces defense Updated Attendance Rewards Guild Attendance Rewards Burning Gauge Adjustments The community has been in a heated discussion over farming On/Off Burning Gauge and it seems the KR Dev's are finally taking a step in appeasing the riots. Currently the drop rate OFF Burning Gauge farming is too severely reduced, so they are buffing the OFF Burning Gauge BASE drop rate of Trans. Essence, Class B+ Ally, and Gold drop by more than 2x. However, with this buff they are REDUCING the buffed drop rate while ON Burning Gauge from 1800% to 900%. They are promising the drop rate will be at least the same, if not noticeably improved. They also said that this should be very noticeable in higher level Challenger Dungeon levels and even from the Base Drop rate buff from the Challenger Dungeon Passives points you can allocate. They reduced exploring a dungeon OFF Burning Gauge from 2 shoes to 1. SS+ Item drop rate has been untouched. New Years Events New Year's Dice Event The 3rd and FINAL part of Winter Fiesta is upon us! After Maintenance you will be able to gather Dice from either Challenger Dungeons or Normal Dungeons (drop rate affected by Burning Gauge). Rewards have been increased from the last time, so let's bring in the New Year celebrating with Mercedes and King Gram (and that adorable little sheep)! Event lasts until the start of next week's maintenance (2018/01/04). New Years GM Events From 12/28/17 - 1/3/18, do 5 Adventure Dungeon or Challenger Dungeon runs a day and receive: *12/28 - 50 Million Gold *12/29 - 1 U Gem *12/30 - 1 SSS Ally Summon *12/31 - 10 Transcended Essence *1/1 - 2018 Rubies, 10 SSS Ally Summons, 50 Transcended Essence *1/2 - 1 SSS Ally Summon *1/3 - 10 Transcended Essence Between 12/28/17 - 1/3/18, log in: *Log in once to receive 1 SSS Ally Summon *Log in three times to receive 3 SSS Ally Summons *Log in five times to receive 5 SSS Ally Summons New Years ARCH Trans. Ticket You will be mailed a Celebratory Free ARCH Transcended Ally Ticket when you log in between January 1, 2018 and February 6, 2018. You will receive this Ticket Coupon just once Category:Blog posts